The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Standards are being enhanced to achieve better system performances by utilizing currently available frequency spectrums in a more efficient manner. The evolution of the LTE is referred to as Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-Advanced). In LTE Advanced, the peak target data rates are 1 Gbps and 500 Mbps for downlink and uplink respectively.
In order to achieve the target data rates, one approach is to use carrier aggregation (CA) techniques to utilize bandwidth aggregation of a variety of different arrangements of component carriers (CCs) including the same or different bandwidths, adjacent or non-adjacent CCs in the same frequency band or different frequency band. In order to achieve carrier aggregation enhancements in LTE-Advanced, the 3GPP radio access network (RAN) utilize a new carrier type (NCT) scenario for either stand alone or non-stand-alone carrier type. To deal with this new carrier type, one consideration is the reference signal.